The Path to Euphoria
by Misao's angel
Summary: Misao is torn when her love is stolen, so when an old friend offers some time away from the pain she gladly exepts. But when her friend starts thinking of her as a lover, she must figure out who her heart truely belongs to. CHAPTER 5 Redone for better!
1. Default Chapter

The Path to Euphoria  
  
Chapter 1- To save a mind  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
Aoshi blushed. He had been sitting there for the past two hours, just  
staring at the beautiful physic of the impatient woman in front of  
him. No, he would never stare at her that way... openly at least. He was  
always famous for hiding his emotions... But she was getting bored. It  
was time to ask her. He had been waiting so long, and she had been  
waiting for it as well. So why couldn't he just say it? She was a busy  
woman, and only had half an hour before she would have to return to  
her daily schedule. He would have to tell her now or never.  
  
"I have an important matter that I would like to discuss with you."  
Why did he always have to sound so uptight? "I... I would like you to  
except this."  
  
Aoshi held out his hand, and in it was an absolutely mesmerizing  
sapphire coated, 14 carat gold engagement ring. Enthralled, the woman  
was staring wide-eyed unable to escape from the glistening beauty of  
the ring. And it was all hers. Just what she had been waiting these  
past two hours for. Something HAD to be wrong when Aoshi was beating  
around the bush for that long. It was so cute how he did that...  
  
"I... I do. I was waiting for you to ask." She said, with a smile on her exotic face.  
  
Aoshi was (believe it or not, for this was a very rare occurrence)  
smiling. He stood from his chair and threw both of his hard, muscle-  
lined arms around the thin waist of his fiancé.  
  
"I love you Megumi!"  
  
To Misao, this was terrifying. Even the normally genki girl couldn't hold back the tears that clouded her eyes. Every thing grew so nebulous... she couldn't see a thing clearly. Both literally and not. She just wanted to die. She knew her Aoshi-sama had liked Megumi for a while now. And she knew Megumi loved him as well. But what about her? Didn't he care about her? She loved him so much more than Megumi EVER could. But now he was gone, taken, stolen from her... and she was helpless. She had no right to take him back. All she was to him was a mission. "Protect the Okashira's daughter" was probably the only thing he though of when he saw her. So she gave up. She lost to Megumi without a fight. That's why she was sitting in her room, arms hugging her knees, ear pressing against the thin, wooden walls, mind automatically translating the muffled voices that could barely be heard into a language. And she had heard enough. If she ever smiled again it would be too soon.  
  
"Hey Misao-chan..."  
  
Misao turned her head hoping to see the cause of the noise. She didn't see anyone...  
  
"Misao-chan! The window!"  
  
So, Misao looked at the window. A familiar, smiling face was there to greet her.  
  
"Soujiro-chan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard a damsel in distress was in here, so I came to save her."  
  
"Oh Soujiro-chan!" She said, tears becoming more apparent. "It's not fair!"  
  
Sobbing, Misao told Soujiro all she had extracted from the conversation that was going on in the room next to hers. By the climax of the story, she was already resting in the strong, gentle arms of her best friend, Soujiro, sobbing. Soujiro was absentmindedly stroking her long, silky raven hair, saying "There, there. It's alright..." in his soft voice. When Misao had finished her story, Soujiro had come up with a way to bring back her charming smile.  
  
"Misao-chan? You said you didn't want to be here, correct?"  
  
Misao tried to recall the last bit of her story... finding such an instance, she nodded.  
  
"They why don't you come with me? We can be rurouni! Trust me, It's lotsa fun."  
  
"Rurouni? Like Himura-san?"  
  
"Yes, we can go away from this place, go sight-seeing, see kabuki plays all over Japan... Whatta ya say? Do you want to join me?"  
  
Misao thought about this. Being away from Aoshi and Megumi was all she wanted at that moment. And she did want to watch kabuki...  
  
"Okay."  
  
Little did I know that one word would change my entire life.  
  
In case any of you were wondering, this takes place a year or two after the series. That's how Soujiro met Misao and all that...  
  
Sorry if Aoshi or any other characters seemed OOC. As I always say, if they weren't at least a LITTLE OOC, this would have already happed in the series! And it really adds to the story. I'll try my best to keep them MAINLY in character though.  
  
Anyway guys, PLEASE R&R!!!! I NEED reviews!!! I refuse to write the next chapter till I get 5. just 5 folks. I don't mind criticism, I just need reviews to help fix my stories. Welp, Thank you! See you next chapter! 


	2. The Delicacy of Mochi

The Path to Euphoria  
  
Chapter 2- the delicacy of Mochi  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
Soujiro woke Misao bright and early the next morning. Always best to get an early start, he liked to think. Misao hated it though. Mornings were NEVER her thing. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about that now. She wanted to get away, and if this was the only way to do it, then fine.  
  
Misao turned to where she heard the soft, familiar voice come from. As expected, there was Soujiro, standing outside of the window, as always.  
  
"Have you packed yet?" He asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You asked me that like what, 500 times?" She replied bitterly. Seeing a sudden flash of pain surge in his eyes, Misao realized the true meaning of what she said. "Sorry Souji-kun... I'm jus' tired..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but if we leave early today, we will be able to reach Tokyo by noon!"  
  
Misao stared at him blankly. What is he talking about? That's impossible? She was pretty fast, and the fastest she ever had made it to Tokyo from Kyoto was two days! He must be crazy!  
  
"Oh sorry... I forgot you don't know the Shukuchi... Oh well, If we leave NOW, we might be able to get there at noon tomorrow."  
  
"'N 'kay... Jus' give me a minute."  
  
At this time, Misao got ready for her big adventure. She brushed her long, silky smooth hair, and styled it like she always did; half her hair cropped short in a semi-A-cut left down, framing her face, and the rest tied in a long braid. She brushed her teeth, put on her summer yukata... (Soujiro was turned the other way of course) And when she was finally ready, she set off with only Soujiro and a small backpack at her side.  
  
Misao was never one for material possessions. Her bag contained only a small variety of things; her ninja outfit, a yukata, her kunai, and (She kept this a secret from Soujiro) a picture of her family. Even though being with them hurt her heart, it would hurt worse to forget them. Though she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. She could fail to recall their faces, each a blur in the back of her mind... but their voices... their words were something she could never forget. As long as she would live. The picture was just a reminder of what the speakers looked like.

After about seven hours of endless walking, Misao's feet began to ache. She HAD walked that long before, no doubt about that, but she had never tried it in her tall zori. In order to walk in those things she had to walk like a 'true' lady. But a 'true' lady can't walk very fast.  
  
Noticing the sudden decrease of his companion's speed, Soujiro found that it was time to take a break. He decided on a small concession stand on top of the mountain they were climbing to rest at. He had been there before, and he was quite fond of the place. There was a nice old woman who tried to help him reach his destination... but the problem is, she only "tried". The path she said lead north actually lead straight into a river. Boy was THAT a hard dilemma to get out of... he didn't know that bears were so fond of the sent of mochi...  
  
"Souji-kuuun!" complained Misao. "Stop spacing out! Let's GO already!"  
  
"All right, All right."  
  
The two set off to the mochi stand, silently preparing for the adventures ahead.  
  
To be continued.  
  
How was chapter two? I know it was kinda short but, did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Are there some spelling/grammatical mistakes you'd like to point out? Tell me! R&R!  
  
Next chapter, Soujiro and Misao finally reach a small town. But there seems to be something wrong there, but they can't figure out what. No one expected the horrible secret that lays within the streets of this town...  
  
Well, See ya next time!


	3. A Unexspected Surprise

The Path to Euphoria  
  
Chapter three- An Unexpected Surprise  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
After Misao had her fill, she stood up, stretched, threw her bag over her shoulders and was rejuvenated enough to hit the road again. Soujiro smiled at this impatient gesture; some thing Misao was known for. But at least she had got her energy back. That should make traveling easier. They were about 20 miles away from the next town right now, and if they hurried they should make it there before nightfall.  
  
Soujiro stuffed his last three mochi in his mouth at once, shivering at the tingling sensation the sugar brought to the corners of his tongue. Sugar was always one of his favorite foods (If you consider it that). Yumi used to joke about it being because he was so sweet, but then Shishio-sama would mumble about how 'sweet' things were usually the most evil. But it didn't really matter what was evil to Soujiro. He just liked it if it tasted good.  
  
When the two were ready to go, Soujiro kindly thanked the lady, and left the small restaurant. Good thing she didn't notice that he forgot to pay the bill...  
  
After four more hours of exhaustion, when Misao was on the verge of insanity, the two finally reached the city.  
  
The city was one of the most beautiful Soujiro and Misao were ever privileged enough to lay eyes upon. The buildings all sparkled with decoration; lanterns of all shapes and sizes lined the roads, charms, and wind chimes. Any beautiful accessory you could name lay upon one of the houses of this city.  
  
Soujiro had actually never been there before; he just heard a tale about it from Kamatari one day. He could never finish it though, for every time he got around the middle of the story he would start cracking up, and his eyes would tear with a silent laughter. Soujiro never really cared about WHAT Kamatari did or said. Sometimes he just wouldn't make any sense. But that was okay. No one's perfect.  
  
Misao was quickly growing board of waiting, and begged Soujiro to stop at an inn. This was clever enough, for they did need a good rest to start the next day early as well.  
  
One of the most popular inns of the city, called Kamakura, was where these rurouni decided to rest for the night. The place was luxurious, it had all they could want or need, but the price was close to nothing. It seemed to good to be true...  
  
Though the people there were extremely kind to both of them, they seemed especially fond of Soujiro. They were always near by him, waiting on him hand and foot, waiting for him to find SOMETHING imperfect, just so they could fix it. Soujiro found this strange, for no one had shown him this much respect since he had been with Shishio-sama. It was a strange thing indeed.  
  
Much to the residents' dismays, Soujiro and Misao were only planning to spend one night there, so the two made a compromise. They would only have to stay one night, IF they agreed to eat dinner in one of the town's most famous restaurants. Seeing this sensible, Soujiro agreed to their terms.  
  
The restaurant was only a block down from the inn, so Soujiro and Misao left almost immediately after having spoken to the people about his dinner. When they arrived, they were seated instantaneously, but strangely enough, the table they were brought to already had a person sitting at it. Soujiro was shocked. He knew that person.  
  
It was Kamatari.  
  
"Soujiro-kun, what a pleasant surprise!" He had chuckled, swaying a glass of sake between his fingertips.  
  
"H-Hey Kamatari-san." Soujiro replied reluctantly.  
  
"Aw, polite as ever, aren't we?" He questioned, smiling at the adorable ruouni that stood before him.  
  
"Uh, I guess..."  
  
"And Misao-chan, you're here too!" He giggled, giving a sly glance at the young woman who stood before him.  
  
"Yeah... I'm surprised you remembered my name!"  
  
"I NEVER forget cuties." He said seductively.  
  
Soujiro knew something was up. Whenever Kamatari acted like this, He wanted something. Not to say he didn't ALWAYS want something, but when he acted like this he wanted it badly. Very badly.  
  
"Soujiro-kun, there is something I would like to discuss with you."  
  
He knew it.  
  
"How would you like to finish Shishio-sama's dream? The thing he wanted to achieve so badly when he was alive?"  
  
"W-What might that be?" Soujiro questioned, hoping it was something different than he thought it was...  
  
"How would you like to come with me and take over Japan?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
So people, How was chapter three? Please let me know! I will continue after 5 more reviews! Woo! You can tell me whatever you want, exept the much hated by me, OOC thing. Sometimes I make my characters OOC on purpose, so the story can make sense. So please, don't tell me that my characters are OOC... Thank you and see you next chapter were Kamatari tries to make a deal with Soujiro! 


	4. Relieving

The path to Euphoria  
  
Chapter 4- Relieving  
  
By Misao's Angel  
  
After only twenty minutes since his offer Kamatari was already trashed. He would repeat the same sentence over and over in between his hiccups.  
  
"Soujiro... hiccup pleash... hiccup joinsh meesh..."  
  
Soujiro just wanted to leave.  
  
Yes, there was a time when a human life meant nothing to him. Where only the strong would live, and the weak and the helpless would die. Yes, there was a time when the domination of Japan was his dream.  
  
But that time was over. All of those feelings of disgust left his heart with the eyes of one human. One girl saved his heart from eternal pain, and returned the sensation of emotions. She gave him happiness. And not that fake smile that shown nothing... felt nothing... Not that fake smile that only locked his heart away from his mind. She gave him a REAL happiness; she made him smile from not only his face, but his heart as well. That was a favor he could never forget. And that girl was sitting right next to him.  
  
Soujiro stole a sideways glance towards that beautiful blue haired girl, who looked in turn; long braid flowing behind her head's sudden movement. He noticed once again how her smile was worth a thousand tears and how her sapphire eyes were worth more to Soujiro than the country he lived in. To put it bluntly, he no longer wanted Japan. That was it. That was his decision.  
  
Soujiro stood from his small, wooden, western style chair; careful not to knock over any delicate china Kamatari had decorated the table they sat at with. He slowly began to lift his bowed head, and prepared himself for his speech.  
  
Inside of his eyes he held a fire that neither Kamatari nor Misao had seen before. A determination sprinkled with a touch of anger... This blue fire was a sight unheard of by anyone who previously knew Soujiro... or thought they did anyway.  
  
Soujiro stared at they heart of Kamatari through his eyes, and held it tightly, unwilling to let it go. Kamatari was stuck... unable to escape the fire in his mesmerizing eyes...  
  
"Kamatari... I know you want me to help you fulfill Shishio-sama's dream. If you asked me two years ago, I would have said yes with no hesitation. But things are different now. One person... no... one angel... brought my heart back from its imprisonment. She taught me the value of human lives. I don't care if you hate me for this... but please... just one... let ME be selfish..."  
  
Soujiro's angel blushed as she modestly said, "Souji-chan I'm not..."  
  
Her next words were blocked by the mouth of another. A moment of astonishment, a moment of disbelief, and a lifetime of contempt.  
  
Soujiro backed away from this brief meeting of the lips, and continued with his speech.  
  
"I won't do it Kamatari-san! Find someone else!"  
  
Kamatari's jaw hung open in disbelief. Soujiro, emotionless Soujiro, had shown his heart at last. Soujiro might have finally felt the feeling of love.  
  
"Kamatari-san... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Aw Souji-chan ya know I can't keep you here after THAT!! Don't worry about it!" Kamatari paused. "But ya know what?" Kamatari created the notion telling Soujiro to come closer. Soujiro did, thus Kamatari whispered into his ear,  
  
"If she treats you badly just tell me! I'll beat her up for ya!"  
  
Soujiro was once again feeling another foreign emotion filling his cheeks disgusted as the color red.  
  
After Soujiro and Misao spent their night at the inn, and bid their farewells, the two rurounis left early the next morning to continue their journey. It was that morning that Kamatari finally let the bitter pain of envy bring him to tears.  
  
Hey guys!! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I was over seas without a computer for three weeks, and then when I went to camp, which HAD a computer, the Internet wasn't working. I am sooooo sorry!!! I will try my best to make it up to you!!! 


	5. For My Angel

The Path To Euphoria

Chapter 5- For My Angel

By Misao's Angel

A sunny morning to the eyes of the rest of Japan's inhibitors, but to Misao and Soujiro, it was a day of a euphoric embarrassment. Soujiro was smiling, but that day it was more than a curving of his lips. That day it was the aftermath of a requited love, as the taste of his love's breakfast _lingered_ in his mouth. That day his smile was triumphant- he mended the shattered heart of his angel, and stole it just after. But more than this that day was the first day Soujiro new a true euphoric happiness.

The night before was the apex of the frigid winter's wrath- Misao's bare arms succumbing to the cold as they shiver violently in a failed attempt to gain warmth. Soujiro knew he was at fault for this; he wished to escape the town as soon as possible, even if it meant weaving through a large, dangerous forest on a winter night. Misao agreed silently, not knowing how to reply to her best friend's earlier confession. Did she love him? How could she decide? She had forgotten the feeling of love since her heart had been ripped from its rightful place in her chest just a few days before. Aoshi-sama… eight years of undying love to be destroyed in less than a moment by one ungratefull woman… No this isn't _her _fault. Misao didn't blame her for falling in love. She knew that the true reason Aoshi found happiness in someone else was none other than her own. She wasn't good enough for him. She was just an immature little girl wishing so despratly for something that was too far out of her reach. But it still hurt…

Or did it?

How could she still be selfish enough to feel pain? Even after someone who felt the same way about _her _never said a word? How dare she complain about something she was doing to someone else? But she couldn't lie to herself… she can't pretend to love someone she didn't- that would hurt him even more. But when she thought of the word love… who's face was it that appeared in her mind now? Three days ago the answer was subconscious. But now… now she wasn't so sure. Was he tall and handsome, eyes a beautiful, yet dangerous shade of ice blue?

Or was he a bit shorter, handsome all the same but not complete without that kind smile on his almost innocent face?

Would she ever want to see that smile leave?

Who was the one who left her with a lonely pain for eight years, always yearning to she his face, and when she did, after all that waiting… Did nothing but tell her to go away?

And who was the one that brought back her smile, was there for her since the day they met… and…

Who was the one who confessed his love just now?

Was the one she loved… Soujiro?

What if she was wrong? What if she confessed a false love…

But is she wrong? Is she?

No.

"Souji-kun… I love you too."

Misao was eagerly waiting to hear the next destination of there journey- were they going to Tokyo to visit Himura and the others? Or maybe They would visit Okinawa… or Kyushu… or maybe even Hokkaido? Misao desperately wanted to ask her love, but every time she turned his way his head would twitch in embarrassment. Now she knew- just by watching his shy, red face- this was the right choice.

"Sou-chan?"

Once again Soujiro twitched, but at least he replied…

"Hai, Tenshi?" (Yes, Angel?)

"Where are we going?"

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"hmm… I think I want to visit the rurouni that started it all. I want to thank him."

"To Tokyo then."

Alrighty then! This chapter has been COMPLETELY redone! I think for the better, but to each his/her own. Please review how you like the changes- I reread the last version and HATED it! I think I'm gonna revise all my stories/chapters… Maybe I'll like them more…


End file.
